Harry Potter and The Young American Professor
by Sara Malam
Summary: We Join Harry and his friends in his 6th Year at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, There we see old faces and meet some new very interesting People. We also see a change in Malfoy Harry never expected.
1. chapter one an american in Diagon Alley

The hussle and bussle of Diagon alley was as normal, and seemed a bit different. Finally at 16, Harry was waiting for Ron and Hermione, outside of Olivanders. Harry was starting to become impatient, as he started to walk past the door he was knocked off his feet. "OY, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING." He shouted without thinking. "I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention are you ok?" Said this very happy but very odd voice."Do you need help up? did I hurt you?" It came again."No, I'm alright, sorry I yelled I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking my self, I was looking for my friends."As harry got to his feet he finally got a look at the face behind the odd voice. She was stunning, unlike any witch or wizard Harry has ever seen.She most deifnately wasn't from England. In front of harry stood this very pettite, girl, looking to be 16 or 17 at the oldest, she had beautiful, sparkiling eyes, Harry couldn't tell the colour cause they seemed to change at will. She stood looking at him with her almost white, blonde and black braids, dangling down her shoulders. She wasn't wearing a cloak, she was wearing muggle clothes which made Harry stare a bit harder."Are you sure your not lost miss?" He asked, assuming a muggle got lost."This is Diagon Alley, isn't it?" She replied. "Most possibly your lost?" She quipped with a small smile."No no, I'm not lost, I am here picking up supplies for school" He said smiling back at her.  
  
" Oh, good your going to Hogwarts too then?" She giggled."By the way, my name is Abigail, and you would be??" She tiled her small head, and Harry gasped as her braids very gently fell almost to the ground. "Um, Harry..... Harry potter" He managed to get out with a squeek. " OH, MY, GOD! NO WAY!!! THATS SO COOL! WOW , I AM TALKING TO HARRY POTTER, THEEE HARRY POTTER." she started to jump a bit her braids bouncing around like mad." yes" Harry sniggered."Your not from England are you?" He asked coiley."No, heh, it's not like you can't tell by my accent." She smiled." I grew up in America, California, to be exact." She smiled and started to help Harry gather his things. "So are you going to be a student at Hogwarts too? you look a bit old to be starting first year." He asked. " Well, um yes and, um no." She stumbled with the right words. "I started my magical training at Hogwarts years ago, but when my mum, well, I never came back. But Professor Dumbledore, he said I could come back, Tho I am a bit older than the other 6 th years." She said looking down at her feet in embarrassment." your going to be a 6th year, how nice so am I and my friends. I'll introduce you." He stated, Abaigail smiled at Harry and finished her story." Well, if you don't mind me asking, how old ARE, you?" He said. "I am 19." She frowned. Harry looked a bit shocked but understood her situation. If the owls hadn't bee so persistant in delivering, harry's first letter, and if Hagrid hadn't come to get Harry off the awful island, Uncle Vernon took him too, He probably would just be where she's at now.  
  
" What house were you in when you first came to Hgowarts? Do you think they may make you go throught the sorting ritual again?" Harry asked a bit facinated."Well, when I was first sorted I was a Gryfinndor, just as my mum and dad were, when they attended Hogwarts, and according to dumbledore, No I don't have to be resorted. I am a um special student." She said trying not to make Harry uncomfortable with her impending news. Abigail was holding the fact she is actually one of Harry's new teachers, inside until after she met his friends, It would be easier that way. As they walked towards Flourish & Blotts, Harry spotted Hermione and Ron, and procceded to call out for them. "Hi Harry, who's your new friend?" Hermione promptly asked." Her name is Abigail and she's a new student at Hogwarts with us." He said."Really? you look at bit old for a first year." Hermione gasped. "I think she looks just fine." Ron said almost drooling. "RON!" Hermione procedded to bash him on the noggin, for his comment. "wha? she's pretty, I can't help it." Ron Blurted out making Hermione even more upset." Please, I didn't mean to cause a fuss." Abigail said shyly." Oh, your an American." Hermione said looking rather facinated." Are you part of the international magical exchange?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Um, no. But since I guess all of Harry's friends are here. I do want to say." She started before out of no where Ron and Harry interupted." Girls, I think we better get moving." Harry said sounding a bit scared."But Harry I have something important to say." She stumbled." It is gonna have to wait Abigail look." Hermione said pointing towards a rush of people heading their way."We should move, NOW." Ron said just before bolting off. As Abigail turned to see the ruckus going on she caught sight of what looked like a young boy of maybe 13 on a runaway broom. " WATCH OUT CURSED BROOM." One patron yelled as the frightened young man and broom came hurling towards Abigail. " Finite Incantatum ." Abigail said very firmly and with less then two inches before hitting her face the boy and broom came to an abrupt halt. Abigail moved around the side and helped the fightened, third year off the broom. " what's you name young man?" she asked him with a tone which sounded like the Howarts teachers." Colin, Colin Creevy. Ma'am." He was still shaken and looked like he was going to throw up." who let you ride this thing?" She asked." The shop owner ma'am, he said I could take it for a test spin." He almost crumpled into a pile when he said this. With the flick of her wrist she cast lightness on Colin so she could take him back."Wingardium Leviosa." Turned to look at Harry and the others and said simply. " I will be right back."  
  
Abigail walked back towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All three of them were looking at her completely beweildered. "What just happened?" Hermione Asked her calmly. " It seems the shop owner didn't realize he had purchased a cursed broom." Abigail began slowly. " How did you know how to stop that thing so easy. I thought you haven't had training since you were 15?" Harry asked her looking puzzled. " That's what I was trying to tell you, before the comotion started." She stiffened as she tried to find the right words. " Ok, It is true that I haven't been in school since I was 15, but I never stopped learning. I told you how bad My magical education was in California right?" She looked at Harry, he watched as her face softened from a scowel, to a faint smile. " Well With my mom being sick and all, I started rebelling a bit, and I started to teach myself." Abigail hesitated to say it but had no real choice. She stumbled on her words. " Well, um I." She paused and looked at Harry who looked even more puzzled than before. " I started to teach my self the dark arts." The three youngsters gasped as she said it, Ron started to back away a bit leery.  
  
She started to talk again." Then one night just before my 16 th birthday, I got hurt, very badly. My father was worried I wouldn't live." She started to tear up just a bit. " When My mother found out, well, lets just say she wasn't proud. Right after I told her I would stop, she started getting worse. So I vowed I would learn how to defend my self against the dark arts. and after only a year, and moving back to England. I became known as the world youngest Defence Against the Dark Arts master." Abigail looked down at her feet waiting for the possible bad reaction to arise. " Oh, my god!" Hermione gasped. " You guys, shes famous, almost as famous as you Harry." Hermiones' smile was so big Abi thought she would faint. " Yeah, so." Ron said still in awe of how pretty she really was. "Well, In Hogwarts, a history." Hermione started. " Oh, bugger hermione not that book again." Ron started to whine. " I am in that book, Hermione?" Abigail looked confused. " Yeah, you are." Hermione said back, just before she was able to start her explination , Ron's parent came up behind them. " Well kids I see you met Abigail." He started. All at once the three teenagers started telling him everything that happened since they met her." So that was what all the ruckus was about, I hope you got it fixed up Abigail." Mrs. Weasley asked. " Yes, everythings ok the young boy, um Colin Creevy? he will be fine, just a bit shaken." She replied. " Well dear have you told these three the good news?" Mr. weasly inquired. " Yeah dad shes going to school with us, its wicked." Ron said back quickly. " Just that eh?" He asked. " Well, I wasn't quiet finished." Abigail said coily. " Well by all means continue dear." Mrs. weasley said. " Ok, Ron,Hermione,Harry. Not only will I be a fellow student. I am also your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." She smiled at them and waited. "WICKED!" Ron exclaimed. "Now I know why your a special student." Harry said. "It's about bloody time!" Hermione stated swelled up with pride. " A teacher , besides Professor Mcgonagal I can look up to!" " Well I am just happy to be accepted." Abigail said as she started to walk off with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
" Ok you three she's staying at the burrow tonight so she can be sure to make the train, on her fathers request. So no funny business." He gave Harry a firm look and walked towards the two women. " Harry, Ron, go fetch Abigails trunks from the inn will you. Oh charlie is going to be happy to see you. He had such a crush on you." Mrs. weasley was saying loud enough for all of Diagon alley to hear, Abigail turned beet red. Once Harry and Ron returned with Abigails' trunks, they could hear a familar shrill voice sniggering behind them. " Please don't tell me that Beautiful girl is related to one of you two?" Dracos' voice was like nails on a chalk board to Ron who almost dropped a trunk on his own toes. " No, draco she isn't and mind your words she's a friend." Harry retorted with disgust in his voice." Why would such a beautiful girl wanna be friends with a couple a muddbloods and a Weasley." He sniggered, as Crabbe and Goyle stood staring at her like she was part of a chinesse food buffet. "She is a student-teacher Draco, I would mind what you say." Hermione shot st him as she tried to keep Ron from jumping on him."Oh, really and what shall that lovely be teaching? Divinitation, Arthrimancy, hmm? I may have to change subjects." He stated with an almost evil smile painted on his face." Actually, Mr. Malfoy, I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." She said sweetly as she approched them." Defence Against the Dark Arts eh, so it was you who saved the wimpering little muddblood, from that haywire broom." Draco said to her looking like he just met his future. " Mind your tongue, Mr. Malfoy, I don't take kindly to that word just being thrown around, just ask your mother." she said hottly. " what?" Draco looked hurt, but was yet still insulted. She might be beautiful but who was she to critisize a Malfoy?  
  
With those words Lucius Malfoy had walked up behind his son and his compainions. " Little Abi, Your back my dear, How's your mother?" He asked not looking at the company she was keeping." She has passed on Uncle Lucius, if you ever read fathers letter you would know that." She stared at Lucius with a look of hate." Oh, Abi.... I..... I am sorry." Lucius looked truely hurt by Abigails look and stammered to find words.It had to be the most humane moment Harry had ever seen Lucius malfoy EVER have. Harry was shocked at seeing him look so hurt." Draco, This is the daughter of your godfather." Draco looked at his father in shock. " My wha?" Draco's jaw dropped. Shocked Harry started to think, Lucius Malfoys best friend was a muddblood? But, he hated muddbloods, in fact just the year before they were postitive he was a Death eater. " Abi, I didn't get any letter, I don't it must have been that damn servent of mine." He said hottly." You mean House-elf. They are slaves but they have rights." Hermione snapped back." No, Uncle Lucius I don't think it was your House-Elf. Maybe you should ask Aunt Narcissa?" She shot at him with a cold glance. " Well I see your going back to Hogwarts. We will discuss this further when we don't have an audience. I am sure I will be seeing you during the school year." He looked at Harry then Shot a glance at Draco. " If Draco can behave himself I may not HAVE to see you." She stated before turning around and walking away." Give your father my condolences dear, And I will give your love to your aunt. Come on boys time to go." " don't bother with Narcissa, Lucius, and as for my father, here." She stopped and outstreched her hand in it a card." Our address here in London." She walked away quietly, while Draco looked after her crushed, thinking about her calling his father Uncle. "What in bloody hell? Your not really draco's cousin are you?" Ron asked sadly." No, Ron I call them aunt and uncle only because of the fact my father and Lucius were best friends at Hogwarts." She replied. " Lucius isn't your godfather is he?" Harry asked. " No, Harry, Aunt Narcissa refused to let him do it. Uncle Aurthur and Aunt Molly are my godparents." Ron looked at his parents who were smiling at Abi for being so firm. " Sorry its a long story and I am tired, maybe some other time." she yawned. " She can tell ya'll when we get to The Burrow." Mrs. weasley said. and with that they all loaded up into taxi's and headed off. 


	2. chapter 2 part 1 The Burrow gets loud an...

Back at the burrow, everyone had finally settled in when out of no where a blaring sound came from one of the rooms upstairs. Molly was beside herself trying to yell for it to stop, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, Head for what used to be Percy's room. Since being in the Ministry of Magic, he decided it was time to be on his own, so he bought the cottage right next to the burrow. The trio flung open the door to see Abigail dancing around the room, her newly changed braids bouncing in time with the music. Ron and Harry watched with jaws dropped as she shimmied and shake 'd around in a little green tartan skirt, and flowing purple blouse. As Abigail Swung around, unknowing they were there watching being fully enveloped in her music. She looks up and screams loudly as she sees' the trio watching her. " BLOODY HELL!!!!" With those words she slips and falls flat on her bum. "Uh!" She pulls her self up and turns off her stereo. " Muggle music?" Hermione blinked at her. " That was music?" Molly exclaimed as she stared in the room behind Hermione, Ron jumped up in shock. "Oy, mum, you scared the wits of me." Ron screamed back." oh Ronald, be quiet ." she quipped at him. " Abigail, you were going to tell us about your relationship to the Malfoy's?" Harry asked her. " Oh... Yes , well, I will meet you downstairs I need to change." She said to them as she ushered them out into the hallway. "Wasn't she already changed?" Ron blinked at the others confused. They headed down stairs, took seats at the large table in the middle of the room, on the other end sat Charlie and Bill. Soon they saw something unusual. Abigail started walking down the stairs, her normally braided hair was flowing down her shoulders in large soft curls, Her hair was as pale blonde as Draco's was, She was wearing a long cream flowing dress, which seemed to float as she walked. Harry blinked, with her hair and the dress all he could think was how much she looked like an angel." She looks like a Veela." Ron whispered to harry. " She isn't a Veela Ronald, and don't whisper its rude. but oh she is exactly like her mother." She smiled as Abigail walked past her, and took a seat, almost dead center of the table. She looked down at Charlie and Bill. " Hello Charlie." She smiled. " Hello Bill." Ron continued to blink at her. "No, Ron, I am not a Veela. True I am like my mother but I do not have her looks, I could never be that beautiful." She looked down at her feet. " Dear, you and your mother are equal in beauty, her in her heart you on the out side and in, but your the only two women I have ever known that adore the glamour spell." Molly smiled at her. " I do adore being different aunt Molly."she looked up at the trio." So Abigail, the Malfoy's?" Hermione quizzed.   
  
"Oh, yes, this will be a long story." She made herself comfortable." Back some 50 years ago, when all our parents were students at Hogwarts. My mother, Narcissa, My father, and Uncle Lucius, were all very close friends. Dad and Lucius had been mates well before going to Hogwarts. They along with Narcissa, were 4th years when My mum became a first year. According to my mum, her and dad hit it off right on.But they didn't become more for a while, around my mums 3 rd year. In second year for mum she met Narcissa, and they became best friends, Now mind you my dad knew Narcissa had liked him ever since 1 st year, but He just didn't feel that way. When mum and dad finally made their feelings official, they decided it was best that maybe they set up Narcissa and Lucius. Uncle Lucius was smitten right off, Narcissa was angry and knew why they did it, she never spoke to my mum again, and tried to get Lucius to do the same but then he was very independent, despite his feelings for her. When mum and dad finally married after her final year, Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa had been Married. Lucius, Kept in contact with the family until the year after my birth. The year before though Narcissa had convinced him to become a Death Eater for Riddle." Harry had stopped her at this point. " Um wait, You called him Riddle and not You-Know-Who, or um the other." "You mean Voldermort?" she said. the group gasped at her." Harry he's just another wizard, Tom Riddle, Voldermort, (she had scowled when she said his name.) Does not scare me one bit Harry, In fact I find his bumbling ways a bit amusing."Harry feeling angry and shocked stood up." Do you have any Idea who he is?" He yelled at her, before plopping down in the chair." I do Harry, and what he did accomplish is tragic, but, he is no match for you, or I, He really has no power. All he has is fear and intimidation." She reached over and gripped Harrys' hand. Harry felt a surge of warmth travel up his arm, he remembered when Voldermort touched his face it felt similar, but cold, and evil. Abigails touch felt warm, strong, right, and good. It still scared him though. Abigail removed her hand and finished her story." Just after my birth Lucius came to see us, he said to me, and I remember this clearly.' Sweet niece of mine, we may not be blood, but you are so precious to me, you will always be a part of my family, you will do amazing things.' After that day, we got the stray letter, until after Draco's birth then no more. though he might say different. I will never forget the look on his face, so warm so loving, even if it was for one fleeting moment." She looked up at Molly, the trio could see the tears in her eyes. " I am tired I think I will go to bed now, we got a big day tomorrow." And with that she got up and was quickly up the stairs. 


End file.
